


A Natural Storyteller

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Admiration, Andruil - Freeform, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Elven Gods, F/M, Ghilan'nain - Freeform, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen watches and listens from afar and Nesira tells a story to the children in Skyhold about the goddess Ghilan'nain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Natural Storyteller

There she sat, her bronze skin glistening against the sunlight above. Skyhold held such enchantments, but Cullen swore those magics only enhanced her even more. The way her soft skin was exposed to the elements, and those fiery red locks cascading along her shoulders and down her back. Her laugh was intoxicating as he could see her lips twist into a smile sitting around a campfire. The sun was setting in the horizon, yet the beautiful sunset did no justice to the beauty he saw before him. Her eyes, like two tiny moons, were locked upon the children that sat around a campfire in the courtyard. There was a small smile from Cullen as he stood at the entrance of the Grand Hall, just staring down toward them. He held a presence of strength but it was obvious he was distracted by the woman.  
  
Admiration flowed through his blood, inspired by her. Inspiration flowed from her like an aura that everyone would turn to watch. She was more than just an inspiration, she was a figure to the world that change was coming, but always a kindness. She was selfless and welcoming and he couldn't believe how far he had fallen for her. He never thought it was possible, and yet here he was watching her, unable to draw himself away from the exquisite creature known as the Inquisitor.  
  
Her voice was silvery, light as a feather yet powerful as a sword. He leaned against the stone railing as he listened into what she was saying.  
  
 **"Please tell us a story, pleasssse!"**  One of the children begged Nesira as she just smiled and curled her feet around in a pretzel style.  **"What would you like to hear?"**  She asked sweetly before she felt her dress being tugged on and looked over to a little redhead who pointed into her lap. NEsira was all to happy to pick up the young children and sat her in her lap.  **"Oh, how about when you first encountered a dragon?"**  
  
 **"Wait, what about a story about one of the elven gods!"**  
  
 **"Can you tell us about your travels?"**  
  
Nesira couldn't help but laugh at the excitement of the children. They were all races among her, children from the stone, children of the forest, and children of the city. Humans, dwarves, and elves yet none of them seem to care that they weren't all the same. Nesira was happy to see that the prejudice of the world had not tainted their minds yet. She moved her finger up to her lips and they all quieted quickly to listen.  
  
 **"How about I tell you about the great Goddess Ghilan'nain. She is the elven goddess among the elves, the mother of the halla. But she was not always a goddess. You see, she was once one of the people, like me, or you."**  She said, tapping the boys nose who giggled and she continued.  **"Ghilan'nain was a kind woman, revering the animals she created. She created animals of the sky and of the water, of the earth and land. But many believed these were beast, monstrosities. Maybe they were, and maybe they weren't, we will never know. But you see, she loved her creatures both high and low.  
  
One of the other goddesses, Andruil, the huntress, hunted her animals year after year but was never able to rid the world of them. Ghilan'nain never saw them as evil, but when Andruil requested her to removed her creatures, Ghilan'nain respected her wishes. She was also given an offer in turn. To remove all her creatures that were too untamed to remain upon the people, she would be granted a place among the gods. The would share their power with her if she did as they ask to protect the people."** The children leaned forward, completely entranced by this smooth voice of Nesira's. It was as if she was carving together a story. In turn, Nesira waved her hand over the fire, as two woman were talking. Suddenly the story was coming to life and the kids held their ohs and ahs.  
  
 **"So Ghilan'nain asked for three days for it would require time. Her first day she removed the monsters of the sky except for those presented as gifts to Andruil. The second day she drowned the giants of the sea except those in deep waters for they were too well-fought and pride stopped her hand. The third day she killed the beast of the land except the deer, for its grace was loved above all else and its beauty incomparable. Because of this, Andruil respected the terms made and granted Ghilan'nain a place among the gods."**  The story continued to play out among the fire but Nesira was not finish yet.  
  
 **"Sadly, the goddess, the youngest among them all, and chosen by Andruil had trails yet to face. She crossed paths with an unknown hunter and at his feet was a hawk with an arrow through its heart."**  Several of the girls clasp their hands over their mouths as Nesira ran her hands along the little girl's hair that was in her lap. The fire played out the scene and everyone was mesmerized. Even some adults had stopped to listen to the Inquisitor telling her story.  
  
 **"Ghilan'nain was filled with a righteous rage, for this was one of her creatures and also most beloved by Andruil. She called upon her goddess to curse the man, so that he would never again be able to hunt and kill another living creature."**  She paused for a moment as she watched the fire play and then took a deep breath.  **"The hunter, though, saw nothing wrong with his crimes. His sport was punished and so he decided that he would repay Ghilan'nain for bring shame upon him even though the shame was his own doing. HE found her, blinded her and then bounded her as if she was an animal. But because of his curse he could not kill her so he left her for dead."**  The children looked shocked.  
  
 **"Oh no, she didn't die did she?"**  
  
 **"She was a goddess, she had to live!"**  
  
 **"Nessie..."**  The little girl in her lap finally spoke up as several of the adults looked shocked that the little girl spoke her name instead of Inquisitor or Your Worship.  
  
 **"Do not worry little ones. Ghilan'nain prayed to her fellow gods for help. Andruil responded, as her hares chewed through the rope and released her from her prison but her Andruil was still sadden that her chosen one had been wounded and blinded. She wouldn't be able to find her way home! So Andruil decided to transform her into a beautiful white deer, the first halla among the earth we live on."**  All the children looked relieved as Nesira waved her hands and several hallas made of fire ran around them, the fire created not to harm the children in any way.  **"This is why hallas are so respected among the elven people, for the first Halla, the mother of them all, is one of our goddesses. The halla are always there when we need their help, and they travel faster than the wind can take you.  
  
So whenever you see a Halla children, be gentle and kind. They are beautiful and intelligent creatures who wish to only bless you. Who knows..."**  
  
She twisted her hand as a large white flame of a halla appeared and bow to the children.  **"You may actually meet Ghilan'nain herself and you would never know it."**  And with that the halla reared and disappeared back into the fire. The children all cheered and gathered closer around Nesira.  
  
Cullen's eyes was amazed at just how everyone flocked to her. She was so kind, opening up a world that no one had a chance to learn about. She regarded the world with a selfless desire to show people what she knew and to learn what she could. Even though he knew nothing about the elven gods, if they were true, he was sure they would be proud of the woman she had become. Strong, passionate, yet kind and welcoming. He knew the chants and the word of the Maker, and he thanked the Maker every day for allowing him to meet her and to fall for her.  
  
 **”Commander, I have a report for you from Lady Nightingale.”**  Cullen stood up straight and turned to look at the man and then the report though his eyes held this sharp gaze of being disrupted.  **”Put it on my desk, I’ll read it later.”**  He demanded, not allowing a response back for he wasn’t going to argue. The Agent didn’t appear to want to anger Cullen either and simple saluted his arm to his chest and went off. Cullen turned his gaze back upon Nesira, watching her with the children. A beautiful site, he thought. For now, he lingered there, keeping his distance but listening to her voice. It soothed his soul to listen to her speak with such passion and he enjoyed watching her among the people.


End file.
